Tristan Lopez
|image2= }} Tristan Lopez is the original Element Fury Red. Background He was one of the stronger warriors at the Fire Ninja Academy and was a very close friend of David Trump and had formed a relationship with Angie Vostro outside of the academy. He did, however, have a cocky and arrogant attitude. The night before the Chosen Ones are selected to become the Element Fury Rangers, Tristan overhears a meeting held by the senseis' of every academy regarding the warriors chosen to participate in the Elemental Tournaments. However, when the Fire Academy was up to say the names of the warriors participating, the other senseis' became very disgruntled when they heard that Tristan was chosen to participate. Angered by this, he almost blows his cover when he bangs on one of the walls of the meeting hall. Retreating to his room, Tristan became very angry with the other senseis' for thinking of him in this way, but then remembered how the Fire Sensei had chosen him to be one of the academy's representatives and decided to try and give it his all at the Elemental Tournaments. At the day of the tournaments, he had won nearly every challenge and was chosen to become one of the Element Fury Rangers alongside David Trump of the Water Ninja Academy, Mark Vistro of the Earth Ninja Academy, Angie Vostro of the Wind Ninja Academy, and Hector Martinez of the Sky Ninja Academy. In addition, it was decided that Tristan would be the team's leader, much to the dismay of the other academies sensei's and the Red Legend, and David would be the team's second-in-command. Each student was given a Fury Morpher and the Fury Coins. Over the next few months, the Rangers have been victorious in many battles, but over time, the friendship between the Rangers and Tristan starts to deteriorate. The many causes of this include Tristan giving bad leadership advice to David, him calling Hector out on his laid-back lifestyle, tons of unnecessary arguments between him and Mark, and him starting to cheat on Angie with other girls, much to Angie's dismay. His fellow peers have tried to convince him to rethink his ways, but every attempt ends in him breaking each friendship. One day, the Rangers are seen searching for sets of bombs that the time-based monster Chronon has placed throughout the city of Angel Grove. When Tristan and David diffuse one of the bombs, Tristan decides that he's had enough of people trying to tell him what to do, so he pulls out his Fury Sword and attacks and defeats David in battle and knocks him unconscious. With David out of the way, he then appears to Mark, Hector, and even Angie and knocks them all unconscious and holds them captive at the Fire Academy, forcing the Red Legend to knock Tristan to the ground, take his Fury Morpher and coins, and put him into a deep sleep for the next five months. When the rest of the Rangers come to, the Red Legend asks each of them for their morphers and coins, which they gladly agree to do now knowing the dangers of the Ranger powers if they ended up in the wrong hands. With the Fury Morphers and the Fury Coins, the Red Legend turns the five coins into gems so their power couldn't be used again until the time was right. Element Fury When Z.J. was put into a deep coma by a plant monster's coma gas, Tristan, having already been awakened from his sleep, returns to try and stop the monster in hoping to regain the trust of his fellow Rangers. At one point, he tries to gain back the trust of Hector who threatens to destroy him following a battle against Gormin foot-soldiers. Eventually, Tristan does prove his worth and helps the other Rangers stop Loki and his forces. One day, an alert comes in revealing that a currently unidentified monster has appeared in Angel Grove and has placed bombs all across the city. Element Fury Red and Blue battle and defeat the Gormin surrounding the final bomb. After David disarms the bomb, history repeats itself as Tristan attacks him and they engage in battle. It is then that Tristan explains that he's been working for Gorog, saying that he had wanted a chance to become a leader again if he defeated the Element Fury Rangers. Tristan, determined to go through with his plan, tells David that there's no beating him and that he won't give up leadership for anything. Tristan prepares to destroy David but can't bring himself to do it. Just then, Mark and the other Rangers arrive at the scene, and Tristan confesses that the bombs aren't "really" diffused. They contact Alpha to explain the situation and David confiscates his Fury Morpher and Fire Coin. Another alert sounds and the monster is revealed to be none other than Chronon, the monster that they were never able to defeat five months ago. David, after hearing Tristan's case, decides to give him one more chance and gives Tristan the red morpher and coins back. Then, Tristan and the other Rangers head into battle and try their best to defeat Chronon, but to no avail, as Tristan pulls out a black Fury Morpher, morphing into a dark version of Element Fury Red, and betrays them yet again, allowing Chronon to freeze the Rangers. When it had looked like all hope was lost, a mysterious cloaked figure emerges. Chronon tries to freeze him, but has no success, revealing the figure to be the true leader of the Element Fury Rangers. The figure then takes the red Fury Morpher previously discarded by Tristan and morphs into Element Fury Red. After a long battle, Element Fury Red then morphs into the Warrior of Balance, the Zenith Ranger and defeats Chronon through the use of the other Rangers weapons. When the Rangers are freed, stating that he will never let his role as Red Ranger and leader be taken from him. The other Rangers were in shock when the mysterious figure was revealed to be Z.J. Tristan, having already taken his leave, meets up with five teens who also possess black Fury Morphers and Coins. Legacy Keepers Final Fury Forms - Dark Fury Red= Arsenal *Dark Fury Morpher *Dark Fury Coins **Dark Fire Coin }} Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:Darkness-Elemental PR Ranger Category:Good Turns Evil